1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan control system, a computer system, and a fan controlling method thereof; and more particularly, to a fan control system, a computer system, and a fan controlling method for controlling a fan device according to a temperature value or a current value respectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancements in technology, electronic products nowadays are developed to be lightweight and compact. On the other hand, when the electronic product operates, it generates heat. If there is no adequate cooling system, the electronic product will be damaged because of the increase of the temperature.
The existing central processing unit (CPU) usually controls the cooling fan in accordance with the thermal design power (TDP) configured by the supplier. However, modern dynamic overclocking mechanisms, which can improve the efficiency of the central processing unit effectively, also lead to overheating because the instantaneously increased power of the central processing unit exceeds the thermal design power. Since the fan system of the prior art might not be able to suppress the heat effectively and immediately, the central processing unit will activate the downclocking mechanism automatically to prevent the central processing unit from burning out. Thus, it cannot achieve the objective of overclocking.
Therefore, the prior art usually makes use of increasing the rotation speed of the fan while the electronic product is on standby or makes use of another cooling fan with a better cooling function to cool the central processing unit more rapidly. This approach entails a higher manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new fan control system, a computer system, and a fan controlling method thereof to solve the shortcomings of the prior art.